This invention relates to hair care compositions which comprise a polymer prepared from N-vinyl acetamide monomer.
In their most basic form, hair care compositions contain a film-forming resin, typically a polymer. The resin can be applied to the hair in the form of a spray, a gel, a mousse, a rinse, a lotion, a conditioner or a shampoo.
In aerosol hair spray systems, the resin usually is dissolved in an organic solvent, such as ethanol or isopropyl alcohol, and delivered via a propellant, which is usually a volatile hydrocarbon. These systems are becoming less desirable due to the consumers"" perception that alcohol in hair sprays can dry and damage hair, and due to environmental regulations limiting the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOC) into the atmosphere. As used herein, a volatile organic compound is an organic compound containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and which has a vapor pressure of at least 0.1 mm Hg at 20xc2x0 C. There is an on-going effort by the hair care industry to replace VOC with water. However, the inclusion of significant amounts of water in hair fixative compositions has created problems relating to solubility and dispersability of the hair fixative resin in the compositions, to application of the hair fixatives to the hair and to performance of the hair fixative once applied to the hair.
There is a need in the industry for low VOC, aqueous-based, hair fixative compositions and hair fixative polymers which are dispersible or soluble in water, which can be applied readily to the hair, and which provide acceptable hair fixative properties, such as strength, i.e., holding power or stiffness, humidity resistance, film clarity, aesthetics and removability from hair using conventional shampoo and/or water.
One such approach to lower VOC hair fixatives is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,238, in the name of Martino et al. Two-phase, aqueous-based, hair-fixing aerosol systems which utilize dimethyl ether as a propellant are disclosed. The system can be shaken to form a semi-stable emulsion or mixture which is stable for a time sufficient for spraying.
Another approach to significantly reducing or totally eliminating VOC in hair fixatives is the use of water-dispersible or water-soluble polymers in an aqueous-based hair fixative gel. Such gels which are available currently utilize poly(vinyl pyrrolidone) (PVP) or derivatives thereof, such as poly(vinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl acetate) copolymers (PVPNA), as the hair fixative resin contained therein. PVP is very sensitive to water or humidity, which deteriorates the fixative properties. It is desirable, then, to find a water-soluble polymer to replace PVP. The polymer should be less sensitive to water, form clear films upon drying, and provide the hair fixative gels with hair fixative properties which are as good as or better than hair fixative gels which contain PVP as the fixative resin. It recently has been reported that polymers prepared from N-vinyl formamide may be utilized in hair fixative compositions, including gels, mousses, sprays, etc.
Hair conditioning agents are functional additives used in hair care products such as lotions, shampoos, creme rinses, mousses and setting gels to improve the tactile and physical properties of hair. Cationic quaternary ammonium compounds, both mono- and di-functional, low molecular weight quaternary ammonium salts and certain high molecular weight polymers, are employed as conditioning additives in hair care products such as shampoos, conditioners, creme rinses, mousses, sprays and setting gels to impart wet and dry combability, improve feel, enhance curl retention and impart antistatic properties to hair. The Cosmetics, Toiletries and Fragrances Association (INCl) has established a designation index for compounds employed in cosmetic and toiletry products. Two low molecular weight quatemary ammonium compounds that are commonly used in hair care products because of their low cost are stearylbenzyldimethylammonium chloride (INCl designationxe2x80x94stearalkonium chloride) and cetyltrimethylammonium chloride (INCl designationxe2x80x94cetrimonium chloride).
The high molecular weight, cationic quaternary ammonium polymers (polyquats) are being used increasingly in hair care products because of their reported advantages over the simple quaternary ammonium salts in enhancing wet combability, mending split ends and improving appearance. Commonly used polyquats include: Celquat(copyright) (INCl designationxe2x80x94Polyquaternium 10) from National Starch and Chemical Company, a quaternized cellulose; Gafquat(copyright) (INCl designationxe2x80x94Polyquaternium 11) from International Specialty Products, a quaternized copolymer of vinylpyrrolidone and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate; and Merquat(copyright) 550 (Polyquaternium 7) from Calgon, a homopolymer of dimethyldiallylammonium chloride.
These quatemary ammonium conditioning additives have in common the quaternary ammonium functional group: 
where R1 through R4 may be various substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or aryl substituents, or in the case of the polyquats, represent alkylene or arylene segments of a polymer chain. Associated with the positively charged quatemary ammonium nitrogen atom is a negatively charged counterion. This anion, Xxe2x88x92 may be a halide, hydroxide, methylsulfate or similar negatively charged group.
While it is known that certain copolymers prepared from vinyl pyrrolidone or N-vinyl formamide may be used as hair conditioning additives in hair conditioning compositions and as hair fixative resins in hair fixatives, it is desirable to develop new polymers which can be used in such hair care compositions.
The present invention relates to hair care compositions which comprise an essentially non-crosslinked polymer which is prepared from N-vinyl acetamide monomer (NVAM). The polymer may be a homopolymer prepared from NVAM or an interpolymer prepared from NVAM and a vinyl monomer other than the NVAM. The hair care composition also includes an ingredient selected from the group consisting of a conditioning agent, an emulsifier, a surfactant, a rheology modifier, a gelling agent, an opacifier, a stabilizer, a preservative, a sequestering agent, a chelating agent, a pearling agent, a clarifying agent, a fragrance, a colorant, a propellant, water and an organic solvent. The polymer is present in amounts effective to provide the inventive hair care composition with hair fixative properties and/or with hair conditioning properties. The invention also relates to methods of treating hair which comprise applying to the hair the hair care compositions of the present invention and, optionally, removing excess hair care composition from the hair.
NVAM polymerizes to form a nonionic, water-soluble polymer which forms clear, non-tacky films upon drying. The present invention is directed to hair care compositions which utilize water-soluble polymers which are prepared from NVAM. NVAM is available from Showa Denko K.K., Tokyo, Japan. Processes for making NVAM are known to those skilled in the art and are reported in Japanese publications JP 08 81428 and JP 08 134029.
The polymer may be a homopolymer of NVAM or may be an interpolymer prepared from NVAM and at least one vinyl monomer(s) other than the NVAM. Preferably, the interpolymer will be prepared from at least about 10 weight percent of NVAM, with the balance of the vinyl monomer(s). The term xe2x80x9cvinyl monomerxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to vinyl monomers which are copolymerizable with the NVAM and expressly excludes the NVAM. Suitable vinyl monomers include, (a) styrene and derivatives thereof, such as alkyl-substituted styrene, (b) C1-C18 alkyl esters of acrylic acid, (c) C1-C18 alkyl esters of methacrylic acid, (d) vinyl esters of the formula CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94OCOR where R is C1-C18, (e) alkyl substituted acrylamides and methacrylamides of the formula CH2xe2x95x90CRxe2x80x94CONR1R2 where R is H or CH3; R1 is H or C1-C12 and R2 is C1-C18, (f) monoesters and diesters of fumaric, itaconic and maleic acids, (g) vinyl ethers such as methyl vinyl ether, isobutyl vinyl ether and the like, (h) hydroxy-substituted acrylates and methacrylates such as hydroxyethyl acrylate, hydroxypropyl acrylate, hydroxyethyl methacrylate, hydroxypropyl methacrylate and the like, (i) vinyl monomers containing an amine selected from the group consisting of secondary, tertiary and quaternary amines, such as n-vinyl imidazole, t-butylaminoethyl methacrylate (t-BAEM), dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA), diethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DEAEMA), dimethylaminopropyl methacrylamide (DMAPMA) and the quartemized derivatives thereof such as methacrylatoethyltrimethyl ammonium chloride (MAPTAC), methacrylatoethyltrimethyl ammonium sulfate (MAETAS) and dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride (DMDAAC), (j) acrylamide, (k) non-alkyl substituted acrylamides such as diacetone acrylamide and (l) cyclic amides such as vinyl pyrrolidone and n-vinyl caprolactam. Preferably, the vinyl comonomer is selected from the group consisting of methyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxypropyl acrylate, 2-hydroxypropyl methacrylate, vinyl acetate, oligoethylene glycol monomethacrylate, N-vinyl pyrrolidone and the vinyl monomers containing an amine selected from the group consisting of secondary, tertiary and quaternary amines.
In order to function as a hair fixative, the hair care composition and the hair fixative resin, i.e., poly(vinyl acetamide) (PVAM) polymer, must possess certain hair fixative properties. For instance, the compositions must be capable of forming flexible, clear, low-tack or non-tacky films at room temperature. Once applied to the hair, the films must possess sufficient stiffness and humidity resistance to hold the hair in place under conditions normally encountered by the user thereof, yet must be readily removable from the hair by conventional shampoos and/or water. Therefore, the polymers prepared according to the present invention are essentially non-crosslinked, as crosslinking of the polymer tends to reduce water solubility and therefore water removability. Accordingly, the polymers are not prepared utilizing crosslinking agents comprising polymerizable compounds having at least two unsaturated groups in one molecule at any levels which would result in significantly reduced water removability properties of the polymers. Preferably, the polymers are prepared with less than 0.5 weight percent of such compounds, based on total weight of monomer used to prepare the polymer, more preferably less than 0.2 weight percent, and even more preferably, less than 0.1 weight percent of such compounds. Most preferably, the polymers are prepared in the absence of such crosslinking compounds. Such agents include, without limitation, N,Nxe2x80x2-lower alkylene bisacrylamides, alkylene glycol di(meth)acrylates, polyalkylene glycol di(meth)acrylates, divinyl compounds, and compounds such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,095, Aizawa et al., the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety. The polymer preferably will have a glass transition temperature (Tg) which is effective to form clear, low tack or non-tacky films at room temperature. If the Tg is too low, the films formed may be too tacky and may not possess adequate stiffness and humidity resistance.
Gel fixatives according to the present invention comprise as a hair fixative resin a homopolymer which is prepared from NVAM, or interpolymers prepared from NVAM and at least one vinyl monomer(s). Unlike gels prepared using poly(vinyl pyrrolidone) (PVP), a well known conventional hair fixative resin, and gels prepared using poly(vinyl formamide) (PVF), a recently reported hair fixative resin, gels prepared using PVAM as the fixative resin provide exceptional and superior clarity and color to both water and ethanol-based gel formulations. When compared to gel fixatives prepared with PVP and PVF, gels prepared with PVAM unexpectedly exhibited comparable humidity resistance. When compared to gels prepared with PVF, the aging profile of the PVAM homopolymer-based gel was better than that of a PVF-based or PVP-based gel. Also, PVAM offers more formulation flexibility than PVF due to its dual water and ethanol solubility.
While organic hydrocarbon solvents such as ethanol may be used in preparing hair fixative gels according to the present invention, the gel fixatives preferably are substantially free of organic hydrocarbon solvents and natural or synthetic oils, such as glycerol esters of higher even-numbered fatty acids, glycerides of palmitic stearic and oleic acid, liquid fatty acid esters, liquid fatty alcohols, paraffin oils, esters of polyhydric alcohols and polyethylene alcohols.
The hair fixative gels of the invention comprise an amount of the hair fixative polymer which is effective to impart hair fixative properties to the gels. Where the level of polymer is too high, the gels and films formed therefrom exhibit unacceptable haziness. Where the level of polymer is too low, properties such as stiffness and humidity resistance are adversely affected. Typically, the gels comprise from about 0.05 to about 15 weight percent of the polymer, preferably from about 0.1 to about 10 weight percent, and more preferably from about 2 to about 7 weight percent of the polymer, based on the total weight of the gel. The hair fixative gels also comprise a rheology modifier, e.g., a gelling agent, in amounts effective to form a gel. Preferably, the gels comprise from about 0.05 to about 3 weight percent of the gelling agent, more preferably from about 0.1 to about 1.0 weight percent of the gelling agent, based on the total weight of the hair fixative gel. Examples of such gelling agents include synthetic polymers such as the acrylic-based Carbopol(copyright) series of thickeners available from B.F. Goodrich, Cleveland, Ohio and associative thickeners such as Aculyn, available from Rohm and Haas, Philadelphia, Pa. Other exemplary gelling agents include, cellulosic thickeners, such as derivatized hydroxyethyl cellulose and methyl cellulose, starch-based thickeners, such as acetylated starch, and naturally occurring gums, such as agar, algin, gum arabic, guar gum and xanthan gum.
In certain embodiments, the rheology will be such that the gels may be applied via a spray pump. That is to say, the gels will be shear thinning to the extent that they may be applied via a spray pump and retain their hair fixative properties once applied to the hair. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, the particular Theological properties required for a spray pump application may be dependent upon factors such as the spray nozzle utilized, gel composition, the organic solvent system utilized, if any, and the like. One skilled in the art, having the benefit of the teachings of the present invention, will be able to ascertain the particular rheological properties required for a particular spray pump application.
In other embodiments, the hair fixative compositions may be in the form of an aerosol or non-aerosol spray, a mousse or a hair-setting lotion. The compositions may be aqueous, i.e. they are substantially free of organic solvents, or non-aqueous, although aqueous hair fixative compositions are preferred. The compositions may contain up to 40 weight percent, preferably up to 35 weight percent, of propellants, such as ethers, compressed gases, halogenated hydrocarbons and hydrocarbons. Exemplary propellants are dimethyl ether, propane, butane and 1,1-difluoroethane. Non-aqueous hair fixative compositions may further include solvents such as ethanol, isopropanol, acetone, dimethoxymethane and methyl ethyl ketone. The compositions may further include other materials or additives such as fragrances, preservatives, colorants, plasticizers, emulsifiers, conditioners, neutralizers, glossifiers and the like. Such propellants, solvents and materials or additives are commonly used in hair fixative compositions known heretofore.
Mousses according to the present invention comprise an amount of the polymer which is effective to impart hair fixative properties to the mousse, similar to gel fixatives. The mousses further comprise from about 0.25 to 6 weight percent, preferably 0.25 to 3 weight percent, of an emulsifier. The emulsifier may be nonionic, cationic, anionic or amphoteric. Exemplary nonionic emulsifiers include Tergitol(copyright) NP 15 (INCl designationxe2x80x94Nonoxynol 15) and Brij 97 (INCl designationxe2x80x94Oleth 10). The mousses also comprise from about 2.5 to 25 weight percent, preferably 5 to 15 weight percent, of a propellant as discussed above. The mousses may comprise additional ingredients as discussed above, with the balance of the mousse comprising water.
In order to function as a hair conditioner, the hair care composition must possess certain hair conditioning properties. Such properties include, for example, substantivity of the conditioning agent on the hair without excessive build-up and enhancement of hair manageability, i.e., wet combability, dry combability, neutralization of static charge generated by combing and ease of styling. Other properties include lubrication of the hair to reduce friction between hair and comb and to minimize tangling. The additive should also soften the hair and impart gloss to dull hair and smooth the feel of the hair by filling in gaps or flattening cuticle scales. It is also advantageous for the hair conditioner to improve set retention of the hair.
In order to provide the hair care compositions with hair conditioning properties, the inventive polymers comprise the polymerized residue of the vinyl monomer containing at least one amine group selected from the group consisting of secondary, tertiary and quaternary amines, in amounts effective to provide the hair care compositions with hair conditioning properties. Particularly preferred vinyl monomers which contain the amine group are the quatemary amine-containing monomers. Suitable monomers containing a quatemary amine include, for example, methacrylatoethyltrimethyl ammonium sulfate (MAETAS), methacrylamidopropyltrimethyl ammonium chloride (MAPTAC) and dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride (DMDAAC). Preferred quatemary amine-containing moieties are MAPTAC and DMDAAC.
The secondary and tertiary amines may be nonionic or cationic, although cationic amines are preferred. In certain embodiments, nonionic secondary and tertiary amines, such as t-butyl aminoethyl methacrylate (t-BAEM), dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA) and dimethylaminopropyl methacrylamide (DMAPMA) are converted to cationic amines. One method for such conversion is to neutralize the secondary or tertiary amines with an appropriate acid to form an ammonium salt. Alternatively, the secondary or tertiary amines may be reacted with quatemizing agents to form quaternary amines. Such quaternizing agents include, for example, alkyl halides such as methyl chloride, or dialkyl sulfates such as dimethyl sulfate. One skilled in the art will recognize that there may be other routes to convert the nonionic secondary and tertiary amines to cationic amines. Suitable monomers containing a nonionic tertiary amine include, for example, DMAEMA and DMAPMA. Suitable monomers containing a nonionic secondary amine include, for example, t-BAEM.
In embodiments exhibiting hair conditioning properties, the polymer may prepared from NVAM and the vinyl amine-containing monomer. Preferably, the copolymer is prepared with from about 50 to about 99 weight percent of NVAM and from about 1 to about 50 weight percent of the vinyl amine-containing monomer. More preferably, the copolymer is prepared with from about 60 to about 90 weight percent of NVAM and from about 30 to about 10 weight percent of the vinyl amine-containing monomer. Most preferably, the copolymer is prepared with from about 75 to about 90 weight percent NVAM and from about 25 to about 10 weight percent of the vinyl polymerizable moiety.
The hair conditioning compositions of the present invention comprise an amount of the hair conditioning polymer which is effective to impart hair conditioning properties to the hair conditioning compositions. Typically, the hair conditioning compositions comprise from about 0.1 to about 15 weight percent of the polymer, preferably from about 0.25 to about 10 weight percent of the polymer, based on the total weight of the hair conditioning composition.
In one embodiment, the hair conditioning composition is a conditioning lotion. In addition to the inventive conditioning polymer, the lotion may further comprise other conditioning agents, such as cationic surfactants, fatty acid salts, hydrolyzed proteins such as collagen, keratin and amino acids, and oily materials such as lanolin, fatty alcohols, waxes and botanical oils. The lotion may also further comprise other ingredients such as emulsifiers, rheology modifiers, opacifiers, pearlizers, stabilizers, preservatives, fragrances and colorants. In certain embodiments, the lotion may be applied via a spray delivery system.
In other embodiments, the hair conditioning composition is a conditioning shampoo. The shampoos generally comprise primary surfactants for cleansing and foam, secondary surfactants for cleansing, foam boosting and conditioning and additional additives for special performance, stability, fragrance and color. More specifically, these aqueous-based systems may contain surfactants, conditioning agents such as cationic or amphoteric surfactants, oily materials, proteins, botanicals, synthetic resins and silicone polymers, in addition to other additives such as sequestering or chelating agents, viscosity modifiers, opacifying, pealing or clarifying agents, stabilizers, fragrances, colorants and preservatives.
The hair conditioning composition also may comprise a gelling agent in amounts effective to form a conditioning gel. Preferably, the conditioning gel comprises from about 0.05 to about 3 weight percent of the gelling agent, more preferably from about 0.1 to about 1.0 weight percent of the gelling agent, based on the total weight of the conditioning gel. Examples of such gelling agents include synthetic polymers such as the acrylic-based Carbopol(copyright) series of thickeners available from B.F. Goodrich, Cleveland, Ohio and associative thickeners such as Aculyn(copyright), available from Rohm and Haas, Philadelphia, Pa. Additionally, crosslinked, N-vinyl carboxylic acid amide microgels such as those reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,095 may be used in combination with the polymers of the present invention in order to prepare gels for use in hair care. These microgels are distinct from the polymers of the present invention in that they are prepared in amounts of a polymerizable compound having at least two unsaturated groups in one molecule which are effective to produce microgels having a thixotropic property as a thickener. Other exemplary gelling agents include, cellulosic thickeners, such as derivatized hydroxyethyl cellulose and methyl cellulose, starch-based thickeners, such as acetylated starch, and naturally occurring gums, such as agar, algin, gum arabic, guar gum and xanthan gum.
In yet other embodiments, the hair conditioning composition may be in the form of mousse or spray. The mousse or spray may contain, in addition to the ingredients mentioned herein above, up to 40 weight percent, preferably up to 35 weight percent, of propellants such as ethers, compressed gases, halogenated hydrocarbons and hydrocarbons. Exemplary propellants are dimethyl ether, propane, butane, 1,1-difluoroethane, and mixtures thereof. The mousses further comprise from about 0.25 to 6 weight percent, preferably 0.25 to 3 weight percent, of an emulsifier. The emulsifier may be nonionic, cationic, anionic or amphoteric. Exemplary nonionic emulsifiers include Tergitol(copyright) NP 15 (INCl designationxe2x80x94Nonoxynol 15) and Brig(copyright) 97 (INCl designationxe2x80x94Oleth 10). The mousses also comprise from about 2.5 to 25 weight percent, preferably 5 to 15 weight percent, of a propellant as discussed above. The mousses may comprise additional ingredients as discussed above, with the balance of the mousse comprising water.
The hair conditioning compositions may include organic solvents to modify certain properties of the hair conditioning compositions, such as viscosity, solubility or drying. Typical solvents include, for example, ethanol, isopropanol, acetone, dimethoxymethane and methyl ethyl ketone. When used, the amounts of organic solvents preferably are less than about 40 weight percent, more preferably less than about 30 weight percent and even more preferably are minimized. Most preferably, the compositions will be free of organic solvents.
The hair care compositions will contain from about 0.1 to about 20 weight percent of an ingredient selected from the group consisting of conditioning agents, emulsifiers, surfactants viscosity modifiers, gelling agents, opacifiers, stabilizers, preservatives, sequestering agents, chelating agents, pearling agents, clarifying agents, fragrances and colorants. Preferably, the composition will comprise from about 1 to about 10 weight percent of the one or more ingredients.
The invention is also directed to methods of treating hair which comprise applying to the hair an the hair care composition which comprises the polymer of the present invention in amounts effective to provide the hair care composition with a property selected from the group consisting of a hair fixative property and a hair conditioning property, as those properties are discussed herein, and an ingredient selected from the group consisting of conditioning agents, emulsifiers, surfactants viscosity modifiers, gelling agents, opacifiers, stabilizers, preservatives, sequestering agents, chelating agents, pearling agents, clarifying agents, fragrances, colorants, and propellants. Excess hair care composition may be removed from the hair, for instance in the case of a conditioning shampoo or rinse. In other embodiments, such as gels, mousses and hair sprays, the hair care composition generally is not removed until the hair is washed later with water or shampoo.
The following examples are indicative of preferred hair care compositions and hair care polymers utilized therein. They are not intended and should not be construed to limit the scope of the claims appended hereto. All percentages noted herein are weight percent unless noted otherwise.
In a 2-l flask equipped with a condenser were introduced 22.5 g of NVAM, 250 g of ethyl acetate, and, over a 5 minute period, 0.9 mmol of t-amyl peroxypivalate. Two slow-adds are added 10 minutes later: the first one consisting of 177.5 g of NVAM and 458.5 g of ethyl acetate and the second one consisting of 5.4 mmol of t-amyl peroxypivalate and 63.5 g of ethyl acetate. The slow-adds are added over periods of 3 and 6 hours, respectively, while maintaining reflux in the reaction system. The reaction is continue for one more hour before filtration of the mixture. The powder polymer is dried for solvent removal in a heated oven.
Into a 2-l flask equipped with a stirring shaft powered by a mechanical stirrer, a heating bath, a thermometer and a reflux condenser were added as an initial charge 22.5 g of NVF, 250 g of 1-propanol, and 0.2 g of t-butyl peroctoate. The mixture was purged with nitrogen and heated to reflux. At this point the two following slow-adds were added: nitrogen-purged mixture of 177.5 g of NVF and 458.5 g of 1-propanol over a period of 3.5 hours; mixture of 1.0 g of t-butyl peroctoate and 26.5 g of 1-propanol over a period of 4 hours. Reflux was maintained at all times. One hour after the end of the addition of the initiator slow-add, a scavenger initiator slow-add composed of 0.2 g of t-butyl peroctoate and 37 g of 1-propanol were added over a period of 2 hours. The mixture then was held under reflux for an additional 5 hours. After cooling to 70xc2x0 C., it was filtered and the white polymer precipitate then was dried at 60xc2x0 C. in an oven for 2 hours and at 130xc2x0 C. in an oven overnight.
All values reported are parts by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
The polymer and TEA were mixed in D.I. water until homogenous. In a separate vessel, the Dowicil(copyright) 200 preservative and Carbopol(copyright) 940 thickener were combined with D.I. water and mixed until the Carbopol(copyright) went into solution. Dowicil(copyright) 200 is available from The Dow Chemical Company, Midland, Mich. Parts A and B were then combined and mixed gently until a clear viscous gel was formed.
Procedure: The polymer is dissolved in water with adequate agitation. The surfactants and preservative are added and the solution is mixed until homogenous. The product is filtered and filled into a container. The container is then charged with the propellant. Tergitol(copyright) NP15 surfactant is available from Union Carbide Chemical and Plastics Company, Danbury, Conn. Brij(copyright) 97 surfactant is available from ICI Specialty Chemicals, Wilmington, Del.
Procedure: The Carbopol(copyright) 940 thickener is dispersed in water with good agitation. The conditioning polymer is added to the water and mixed until dissolved. While mixing, triethanolamine is added. Mixing is continued until a homogeneous mixture is produced.
Procedure: The conditioning polymer is dissolved in 20 parts water. In a separate container, the remaining water is heated to 70xc2x0 C. TEA Lauryl Sulfate and Cocamide DEA are then added to the heated water. The polymer solution from step 1 is added to the heated water. The mixture is cooled to 40xc2x0 C. and the preservative is added. The mixture is cooled to room temperature. Dowicil(copyright) 200 is available from The Dow Chemical Company, Midland, Mich.
The polymer and TEA are mixed in D.I. water until homogenous. In a separate vessel, the Dowicil(copyright) 200 preservative and Carbopol(copyright) 940 thickener are combined with D.I. water and mixed until the thickener goes into solution. Parts A and B are then combined and mixed gently until a clear viscous gel is formed.
Procedure: The conditioning polymer is dissolved in water with adequate agitation. The surfactants and preservative are added and the solution is mixed until homogenous. The product is filtered and filled into a container. The container is then charged with the propellant. Tergitol(copyright) NP15 surfactant is available from Union Carbide Chemical and Plastics Company, Danbury, Conn. Brij(copyright) 97 surfactant is available from ICI Specialty Chemicals, Wilmington, Del.